Electrified vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid-electric vehicles (PHEVs), mild hybrid-electric vehicles (MHEVs), or full hybrid-electric vehicles (FHEVs) contain an energy storage device, such as a high voltage (HV) battery. Vehicle components, such as power modules, may generate heat during operation. Thermal management systems may assist in managing thermal conditions of the vehicle components.